


Touch

by Captainshield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 17 year old peter, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Orgasm, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Peter Parker, sensitive peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainshield/pseuds/Captainshield
Summary: Peter waits for the two men who have been driving him crazy for years. It turns out well.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 43
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill from the Marvel Polyship Bingo for the square "songfic - Touch by Little Mix" which I love because I live for Little Mix. I am planning on a part 2 for this but idk when I'll write it.   
> Hope you enjoy.

Peter sat with a racing heart on an unfamiliar bed, the bedside lamp was the only source of light. Goosebumps had risen on his skin from the cold of being so exposed. His cock wasn't hard yet, but as soon as Steve and Tony walked through the door and saw him he knew it would be. 

He was being very forward, presuming that his presence would be well received, that the heated glances and innuendo meant something more than innocent flirting. It had been going on since Peter was fifteen and a person can only handle so much after years.

At first Peter hadn't known what to make of the glances that Tony made when he thought nobody was looking. Tony was a very tactile person, touch was something he gave out freely and often, a lingering hand here, a pat-turned-rub on the thigh after a job well done in the lab. 

Something changed however and Peter wasn't sure what to make of it. Things seemed more purposeful, like Tony had been testing to see what Peter would do, how he would respond and act. Peter didn't know what to do. How many times can you brush off somebody's hand on your inner thigh, or an arm slung too low around the stomach? 

But Tony was with Steve, obviously and very publicly. Even in the aftermath of returning Bucky to his best friend, their relationship never wavered. The whole globe had dubbed them the most influential couple in the world. They weren't wrong. Wherever Tony went, Steve seemed to follow, Shield up and at the ready to protect the man he loved. 

Peter knew that objectively Tony had been with multiple people at once, sexual behavior was not something the media nor Tony had ever shied away from. One such article had made Peter’s mind go into overdrive, his hand down the front of his pants in the blink of an eye. So it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that Tony may want him and Steve at the same time.

Tony touched Peter in front of Steve, movements calm, precise, deliberate, a press of his body against Peter's back to read something in front of him, wandering hands. Peter would look up every time it happened to catch Steve's eyes following the movements, leaning forward to see better but no trace of jealousy or hurt anywhere on his gorgeous face.

So it seemed plausible that they wanted him. Have wanted him since he was 16 at least. And he'd just turned 17, he was legal now. All he wanted was them to touch him. Something had been building up inside him that he'd never felt before. Peter was almost consumed by desperation, and want, coiled so tightly inside him that he felt like he would explode. 

That all led to that moment. Peter naked and waiting with bated breath for the doorknob to turn. 

Tony was mid-conversation with Steve, looking back over his shoulder to talk when it finally happened. 

"Tony" Steve interrupted, eyes on Peter over Tony’s head.

Tony turned around. "Shit."

Peter's heart was pounding so frantically in his chest even as his cock started to stiffen. They both looked so good in t-shirts and skinny jeans, cutting off Peter’s only exit, staring at him as if he were water and they were in the desert. 

"Peter! What-" Tony started, but cut himself off. Steve shut the door, ushering Tony inside the room to do so, and the click echoed around the room, the only sound beside Peter’s heavy breathing.

They two men stared at him, the initial shock had worn off and now Tony looked at him with raised eyebrows, Steve with a carefully blank expression. 

Peter steeled himself, sitting up straighter where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Please. Just one touch" he breathed out, eyes flicking from Tony’s to Steve's. He spread open his legs a little wider and two sets of eyes followed the movement, lingering on his cock where it arched up towards his stomach. 

Their attention made Peter crave their touch even more and he struggled with waring emotions. Did they not want him after all? Peter was tense but trying not to be. He could do this. He could prove to them how much he wanted them, the extent he would go to in order to get their attention. He could hardly handle the silence, the lack of confirmation that he would get what he wanted was deafening. All movement in the room was suspended, waiting for something or someone to finally break it. 

To Peter's surprise Steve was the one who moved first. He charged forward to put himself in between Peter's spread legs, making his jeans press against Peter’s bare skin. Peter shuddered at the feel of the rough fabric.

Steve tipped Peter’s chin up and his grip was firm, holding Peter in place, so he couldn't look anywhere but Steve’s piercing gaze. "What do you want?" His voice was low and urgent, and Peter's stomach dropped.  
He was going to tell Steve, there was no denying the command in his voice, but it was terrifying to put the thoughts of literal years into this one sentence, this one moment.

"I want you both. To kiss me, ruin me, have me in every way you want as long as you don't stop touching me" Peter admitted, sounding braver than he felt and staring into Steve's eyes, unflinching. 

"Well, that settles that then" Tony mused, but there was something a little unhinged in his voice that sent a flurry of arousal racing up Peter's spine.

Steve dropped his grip from Peter’s jaw and put his hands on Peter's shoulders. Steve’s hands were large, spanning comically wide across Peter’s collarbones. The warmth made Peter’s eyes flutter shut so he missed it when Steve pushed him back down onto the bed. His eyes flew open when his back hit the bed, but by then all he could see was Tony hovering over him, the loose fabric of his shirt tickled along Peter's bare skin.

Tony’s brown eyes had never looked so dark before, the half light cast shadows across his face and neck, his beard. 

Peter licked his lips. 

Tony seemed to get the message, leaning down to kiss him, licking his way in and making Peter gasp into the kiss. God, Tony could kiss. 

Peter cried out, loud and shocked as a hot mouth closed around his cock but Tony kissed him again, swallowing the sounds of Peter’s pleasure as Steve had gotten on his knees to suck his cock. 

“Never done this before?” Tony asked when their lips parted. He was leaning on his elbow, so close it was almost teasing, sharing space and their breath.

Peter could hardly think with Steve’s mouth around his cock. He moved fast and then torturously slow, alternating so much that Peter didn’t know what was coming next. Steve’s mouth was hot and so wet, unlike anything he’d ever felt before and he was pulling uncontrollable gasps and shuddering breaths from Peter.

“N-noooh my god” Peter moaned, chest arching up off the bed straight into Tony’s space. Steve had pulled off just enough so that he could suck and lick the slit at just the head of Peter’s cock. Tony used Peter’s change in position to his advantage and sucked a bite onto Peter’s neck, leaving goosebumps in his wake. 

“Steve c’mon, you’re going to make him come before we really get started” Tony teased but Peter didn’t know if it was aimed at him or Steve. All he knew is that he didn’t want it to stop.

“Please d-don’t stop. I can-i can come mu-mul-multiple times, oh my god Steve”.

The way his voice came out all broken and needy must've done things to the older men because the next thing he knew Steve had stopped, wrapped his arms around Peter and pushed him up the bed. 

“Tony” Steve growled, his pupils dilated and chest heaving. 

“Let me play with his nipples first, I bet he squirms,” Tony told him and Steve nodded, reaching down to pull his shirt up and over his head. He was desperate for some kind of skin on skin contact with the younger man spread out on the bed under them. Peter was too busy ogling Steve’s obscenely perfect body up close to notice Tony’s words and arched up into Tony’s mouth the second he attached his mouth to him. Tony pulled back with a playful frown and Steve sent Peter a smirk.   
Steve moved around on the bed so he was above Peter’s head and able to hold his chest down without impeding Tony’s torture on Peter’s nipples. 

“Tony, oh.” 

Tony was right, Peter was squirming around, pushin up against Steve’s hold on him, surging into Tony’s touch and then shrinking back to the bed when the feel of Tony’s teeth became too much. It was so much sensation all at once, the touch, the smell of the men so close to him, how exposed he was compared to them. 

“Tony please!” Peter cried out and everything stopped all at once. Peter almost cried. That wasn’t what he wanted at all. “No don’t i-” Peter couldn’t string the words together that he needed and both Steve and Tony were staring at him in concern. He wished he could wipe those expressions away as quickly as they appeared.

“New plan” Tony started, sitting up and looking at Peter sternly. “Red means stop. If you say red everything stops, exactly like it just did. Yellow means to slow down, green means keep going, things are good”.

“Traffic lights?” Peter mumbled, half bewildered. His head was practically spinning. Everything had happened so fast.

“Yes. You got that?” Tony pressed, waiting for the second Peter said yes, so they could touch him again. Tony had never in his life heard sounds quite like the needy desperate noises that were pouring out of Peter’s mouth. Steve was practically vibrating next to Peter on the other side from refraining to touch him.

Peter nodded, hair thoroughly dishevelled, cheeks red and skin sweaty. The room had gotten warm with the three of them in there breathing as hard as they were. 

“Yes Mr Stark, I understand” Peter told him and Tony’s mouth dropped open, heat coiling tightly in his groin.

Tony had imagined Peter referring to him as ‘Mr Stark’ in this context for years, and hearing it now was a wet dream come to life. 

“You've done it now, Peter” Steve mused, and sat back to watch Tony take Peter's cock in hand. 

Tony had Peter’s hips thrusting up frantically within a matter of seconds, a tight and fast rhythm that made him gasp on every upstroke. Steve trailed calloused fingers lightly along the skin of Peter’s chest, goosebumps pebbling in his wake. Every touch seemed to have some kind of effect on the beautiful boy beneath them. He was so sensitive to everything and Steve was enamoured. He could watch Peter moan and shake and move for hours. 

“M-Mr Stark, uh” Peter stuttered, his rhythm getting out of time with Tony’s thrusting. 

Tony raised his eyebrows expectantly, not saying any of the words that they all knew Peter had implied. He was close but too shy to say. 

“Use your words,” Steve told him, trying to hide a smirk. 

“I’m goin-g to come, uh, uh” Peter moaned, face pinching up in pleasure. 

Tony watched Steve lean down to let his breath tickle Peter’s ear. “Come for us Peter. Come now”.

Peter did. With a whimpering cry and his back arching up so obscenely it stole Steve’s breath away. 

“Peter” Steve breathed out reverently, smoothing his hands down Peter's sides to calm him. He was shaking, legs trembling, but he had a sated smile on his face. His chest was starting to stop heaving and he gave Steve a grateful look.

“Good kid” Tony told him, looking pleased at what had just transpired. 

Peter gave him a hazy smile. “Give me ten minutes, i’ll be ready again.”

Tony gave him a smirk. “Is that so?”

Peter nodded eagerly.

“No, I think that’s enough for tonight. Peter can come back tomorrow” Steve said firmly.   
Tony raised an eyebrow at him. Steve raised one back, a silent conversation happening between them over Peter.

“Please Steve. I promise i-”

“Tomorrow” Tony placated. “Let me give you something to practice with” Tony grinned and watched Peter’s eyes widen. 

Steve watched amused, as Tony pulled out a long slim box from under their bed. He pulled out a short but girthy purple dildo and gave it to Peter. Peter took it with interest, turning it over in his hands. 

“Give me a kiss” Steve told Peter and Tony smiled fondly as he watched them. Peter tried to make it fast, enthusiastic, still keyed up from his orgasm, but Steve took control and slowed it right down. Licking slowly into Peter’s mouth and cupping a large hand around his cheek. Peter's eyes fluttered open when Steve pulled away, leaning into his hand and looking so pure and sweet. Tony felt his heart clench at the soft moment. 

“C’mere kid” Tony told him, his voice coming out softer than he’d intended. Tony kissed Peter just as tenderly as Steve had, biting his lip just as they pulled away. Peter gasped and Tony looked down to see that Peter hadn’t been lying. He really did only need 10 minutes. 

“Come back tomorrow Peter. We can have dinner together first” Steve smiled and got a beaming ray of sunshine back. Tony bit his lip to hide a smile as Peter got up and found his clothes. 

And if Peter picked up a top from the ground that was suspiciously too large for him, nobody said anything.


End file.
